


Night Swim

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Flirting, Skinny Dipping, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets more than a peek this time when she catches Tom swimming on the lake in New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to "Sneaking a Peek" but can also stand alone. Written for bsg-kink. Wet and wild. Challenge: Write kink featuring water or wetness. Prompt from singerdiva01_sk - Lake on NC. Thanks for the prompt! :)
> 
> And thank you to lanalucy and newnumbertwo for their wonderful comments, beta, and support.

Tom Zarek was there again, floating unabashedly naked over the surface of the water. Laura sighed. The man was making yet another late night dip impossible. Didn't he have anything else to do with his free time? She began to slink away when his clear voice cut through the wide open air, stopping her mid-slink.

"You're not really going to look and run again, are you..." He eliminated any notion he didn't know who'd caught him skinny dipping -- not once but twice. "... _Laura?_ " He uttered her name with smug satisfaction.

Laura flung her shoulders back, tipped her chin up, and stepped out from behind the tree. "Tom. I didn't want to startle you and I'm not so sure this lake is big enough for the two of us." At least he did have the requisite good grace to move out of his floating position so he was standing, waist deep, in the water. Laura walked to the edge of the lake and noticed Tom's clothes scattered across the shore, along with one of the same white towels she carried.

"Oh, it's big enough." He gave her a wide grin, chuckling at his own innuendo. "Come on," he coaxed, lightening his tone. "Water Safety 101. Always have a swimming buddy. Nobody’s looking, Roslin. I’ll even turn around.” He made a big show of turning his body so his back was to her. “See? I can’t see a thing. I can’t promise I won’t imagine though.”

“If you start drowning, I swear I won’t intervene,” said Laura, as she began to hastily remove her clothing. She placed her discarded things in an orderly pile, threw the towel on top, and plunged into the lake.

The water felt amazing even if it was on the frigid side. The New Caprican breeze didn’t help either. But Laura didn’t mind. A few minutes of swimming and her body began to adjust to the temperature. Tom splashed around nearby; she tried to forget his presence -- a more difficult feat than she would have imagined. She was quite aware of him.

“Nothing else on your busy agenda this evening?” Laura asked as he swam beside her. They were both immersed up to their shoulders.

“Nope. What could be more enjoyable than swimming with a beautiful naked woman? Well, actually, I could think of a few things.”

"I'm sure you could," said Laura, startled by the flirty note in her voice when she said the words.

Tom leaned in and kissed her, a full bodied and well-aimed kiss on her mouth. Laura responded -- and with much more ardor than either of them would have expected. Her arms slid around his neck and she took his bottom lip between hers. Tom emitted a low moan and placed one hand against the small of her back while his other moved to cup her cheek.

The water made them both lighter, depriving them of natural leverage. Laura was just allowing her hands to roam over the chest she had admired the first time she’d watched him in the lake -- when Tom lost his footing. He tipped back, pulling her with him. They spluttered and laughed. When they regained their balance, Laura clung to him in order to keep from sinking back below the surface. Balance. Yes. That was the reason.

Tom kissed her throat and inched a slow path along the curve of her neck. “As much as I’m enjoying having you wrapped around me, I’m wondering if we should move this to solid ground.” He nipped at her earlobe. “And I want to see all of you,” he added huskily.

It took less than thirty seconds for Tom to spread their towels out across the sand to form a makeshift mat but it was enough of a delay for Laura to rethink doing this out in the open. She gave a cautious look around.

“No one’s going to see us. I think we’re the only two people crazy enough to attempt that cold water at night.” He eased her down onto the towels. “And you’re the only frakking reason I came back a second time.” He leaned over her body and kissed her hard, interlocking his fingers with hers. Whatever misgivings she had about the lack of privacy melted away. He used his mouth everywhere, leaving heated paths all over her body in each of the places he lingered with his lips and tongue. By the time he pushed into her, she was begging him to frak her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so dizzy and out of control in bed. Maybe it had simply been too long.

They lay on the towels for a little while, her head on his shoulder, his arm flung over her hip. Too soon the cold began seeping into their still-damp bodies and they scrambled around for their clothes.

“Oh, my gods,” laughed Laura as she brushed sand off of her shirt. “I didn’t account for this. I have sand in a whole bunch of unmentionable places.” She shook more sand out of her hair and emptied the stuff from her shoes. “I can’t find my….” She bounced on the balls of her feet. “Um, I think my underwear blew away. You don’t have them do you?”

Tom checked his pockets and shook his head, giving her an affectionate squeeze. “No. But underwear are vastly overrated.” Laura sighed and slipped her pants on. He carried her wet towel for her as they began walking back. “In fact, I don’t think you should bother with them again.” He grinned. “Ever.”


End file.
